Angel Trouble
by Ad Libitur
Summary: Ever heard of guardian angels who helped with your problems?Well, meet Cloud's guardian angel who leads him into more trouble than his worth... R and R pls!
1. prologue

Kia: Oks! New story idea! This is my first ever FF7 ficcy that I posted!  
  
Cloud: Which means you wrote some. . .  
  
Tala: but never posted any. . .  
  
Kia: oh well. . . that's life! Anyways story summary: Tifa and Aeris both love Cloud so they end up arguing over him most of the time. But Cloud can't find his feelings properly and actually gets confuse. So up in Heaven Head Angel Sephiroth (^^) sends an angel trainee down to help out. One problem is that she actually messes up their life more. . . Will this end happy??  
  
Zack: Disclaimer: Doesn't own any of this except Sera. Characters might seem OOC so sorry. . .  
  
Kia: Please don't flame me as much as possible. R and R! oh ya, this never happened in FF7 or is a sequel of any sort.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Sephiroth walked down the halls in Heaven. He was a head angel there and his job was to watch over the human world, Midgar. He was one of god's advisors and often gave out the orders to the angel trainees.  
  
He passed a few of the angel's who stared at him but then quickly glanced away when he noticed them. He snorted, unlike some angels who wore white. He wore a black leather trench coat. Not a typical color found in heaven. But as an angel he had the white wings.  
  
He made his way to the observing room where the different spheres were found. The spheres showed all the different places in Midgar and the inhabitants found there. He opened the door and entered the room. It was dark inside and the spheres were the only source of light.  
  
A few others were there as well. Angel trainees and their masters. They all bowed respectfully as Sephiroth passed them. He knew some of them found him to care-free and arrogant but they couldn't do anything now. No one ever tried to make him mad. And he followed only God's orders.  
  
He smirked watching the angel trainees listen to their masters like kids who wanted candy. An angel trainee's job was to help out the humans they were assigned to. And if they do well, they become a full-fledge angel.  
The problems of the humans were often easy which allowed the angels to pass with flying colors. But of course there were those humans with exceptionally hard problems. Sephiroth looked around the room and saw an angel trainee watching one of the spheres.  
  
She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress and white boots. He looked at her with an amused expression. He recognized her immediately. He approached her and said, "Well, now and what's you're problem, Sera?"  
  
She looked at him with a depress expression and replied," Sir, None of the Senior Angels gave me an assignment. So that means I can't graduate anytime soon. . ."  
  
Sephiroth smiled at her and said, "None of the Seniors huh? Then I'll assign you're assignment."  
  
"Really?! Thank you, Sir!"  
  
"But then, the only person I can think of has a difficult problem. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
She nodded and replied, "Yes! I'll do anything, Sir!"  
  
He smiled and said, "You're assignment is to a boy called. . . Cloud Strife."  
  
Kia: Oks. . . prologue done! Pls R and R! tell me if you want me to continue this or not! 


	2. Chapter One: It all begins

Angel Trouble  
  
Kianna: Oks! Thanks to all those people who reviewed my first chapter! Umm. . . small reaction though. . . Sephiroth is not a psycho. I just like the idea of him turning to the side of good and being an angel and all. (AN: Well, he is one. . . 'One Winged Angel')  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. . . I don't own any of this. I wish I did though . . . but fortunately I don't! One day though, I plan to make it mine.  
  
Warning: Characters may seem OOC (Out of Character) but this is just a fic k?  
  
Chapter One: It all begins. . .  
  
*tap* *tap* *tap*  
  
Cloud opened his eyes as he heard the tapping by his window. He sat up rubbing his eyes, wondering what that was. He had slept late that night and was in no favor to wake up anytime before 8:00 am that day. Unfortunately, something or someone was tapping his window.  
  
He placed his hand over his table, ignoring the continuous tapping. He grabbed his clock and saw the time.  
  
"Damn. . . 5:46. . ." he groaned, tossing the clock to the side. He laid down back and covered himself with the covers. The tapping continued annoying him more each time he heard it.  
  
'Who in the right mind would wake me up at this hour?!" he muttered angrily. He threw the covers aside and stood up. He scratched his hair and opened the window.  
  
"Hey! Why-"  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
He immediately recognized the voice and took a stepped back. A girl with brown hair and green eyes entered his room through the window. Her brown hair tied with a pink ribbon blew back.  
  
"Aeris!! What are you doing here?!" He asked.  
  
Aeris smiled at him and blushed a bit.  
  
"Well, is that a way to treat a lady? Oh, Cloud I missed you so much!" She suddenly pulled him to an embrace and they fell on the floor with Aeris still clinging to him. "I didn't want Tifa to get here before me so I came to see you early.  
  
Cloud struggled to get up and escape her grasp around him. She was squeezing him to hard. . .  
  
"I-I'm flattered and everything that *choke* y-you want to see me. . . But- !" He choked out.  
  
"But?"  
  
"Aeris!! I need to breathe!!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!!"  
  
She let go of him and she sat down beside him patting his back, as he tried to regain his breathe. After around a minute, he looked back at her. Aeris smiled innocently at him and Cloud stood up.  
  
"Aeris. . . Try to tell me next time in advance before you do something like this ever."  
  
"Alright! But isn't it so romantic were alone just before the sun comes out?" she said sweetly, coming closer to him.  
  
Cloud noticed this and immediately withdrew back. "A-Aeris. . . Relax. . ."  
  
She was facing him now, they're faces inches away. Cloud backed to the wall his face pale.  
  
"Aeris! Please, no!"  
  
Their lips almost touch when the door slammed open. They turned their heads and saw Tifa standing there her mouth hanging open. Aeris withdrew as Tifa came up to them her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, now! Cloud how dare you try to make an affair this early?!", Tifa demanded.  
  
Aeris turned her face away and replied, "We weren't doing anything!" Cloud nodded, sighing. "Chill, Tifa. I swear nothing happened."  
  
Tifa glared at Aeris' back before walking up to Cloud. Her expression changed and said, smiling. "Oh, I believe you, Cloud! Don't worry!"  
  
She kissed him gently on the cheek and Aeris turned red. Cloud blushed, before Tifa left the room. Aeris glared at the cinnamon haired woman before turning her attention to Cloud.  
  
"We'll continue this later!", Aeris said, winking at him then leaving the room.  
  
Cloud's face fell.  
  
"This is going to be a long day. . ." he muttered.  
  
(In heaven ^^)  
  
Sephiroth and Sera watched as Cloud left the room, slightly dragging himself.  
  
"Is that. . . him?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded and said, "Yes, he is Cloud Strife. As you can see his is slightly troubled by those two girls. According to sources, he can't seem to make up his mind who he likes better."  
  
"So. . . my job is to help him, right?" Sera asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Sera closed her eyes and he thought she wanted to give up. But then she faced him, perseverance clearly shown on her face.  
  
"I accept the assignment, Sir!", she said smiling at him.  
  
His eyes opened wide and he smiled back. "Good luck, then Sera. It seems to be you're going to need it." He laughed softly.  
  
She nodded and she ran out of the room, to descend to meet Cloud. He watched her and Sephiroth softly said, "This is something, only you can accomplish, Sera. . ."  
  
Kia: Finish! Chappie One! Hehehe. . .Pls R and R! Take care everyone til next time k?? Bye-bye. ^^ 


End file.
